


Flash Moment

by Revenant_Crown



Series: AkaKuroWeek2016 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A split second of danger and that lingering warmth. <i>(Teikou Era)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Moment

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed but whatever ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

Only a month left.

Just one month and middle school would be just remnants of bittersweet memories.  

Kuroko hadn’t been going to school for a while now although he did attend sometimes. But he made a point not to meet any of _them_ even by chance. The only person he couldn’t seem to shake off was Akashi. However, they both left each other alone and aside from greetings in the hallway they never talked.  

It pained him to see their team reduced to mere acquaintances so Kuroko found himself checking up on the others from time to time as if being pulled by some unknown force. He didn’t want to but he would just found himself searching for Aomine and seeing the ace sleeping in the courtyard with a gravure magazine covering his face and Momoi close by reprimanding or reminding him. Or of Kise being mobbed by countless of girls, Midorima diligently copying notes in his class and Murasakibara munching on snacks as he left school.

If someone asked Kuroko why he bothers, there was only one reason. _Because they’re my friends. And no matter what happened, they always will be._

And yet, here he was. Hiding.

But he couldn’t face any of them.

So he avoided them as best as he could. And it wasn’t like they were going out of their way to find him anyway except for Momoi and at times Kise.

Kuroko shook out those depressing things off his mind and organized his notes, putting them back on his bag. He saw that he still hadn’t given his accumulated homework so he decided to head to the faculty room and hand it to his homeroom teacher.

He almost backed out on it when he saw Aomine being lectured by a teacher. It was a split second decision that Kuroko went inside and walked on the opposite side from his former light and set down his papers on his teacher’s desk and swiftly left the room before anyone could notice him. He took one last glance inside and nearly stumbled when he saw Aomine looking at him in such a familiar way and yet hindered by the coldness in those eyes. He closed the door before he could give any reaction.

That left Kuroko frazzled and he knew what a coward he was when he hastily left the school, running away to who knows where. As he was absorbed in his thoughts, unaware of his surroundings, he didn’t notice that the traffic light turned green. Kuroko only became aware as a loud horn pulled him back to the present and saw an oncoming car coming fast towards him. He could only close his eyes and braced for impact.

“Tetsuya!”

A hand grabbed Kuroko’s arm hard and pulled him back, crashing to the sidewalk. He was dimly aware of the driver cursing at them before hightailing out of there. Kuroko’s attention was solely on the person below him cushioning their fall and the one who saved him.

“Akashi-kun…?” was what came out of his lips as he regarded his savior and that distinguishable red hair and memorable face.

Akashi flinched before opening his eyes and saw Kuroko’s worried face. “Tetsuya…”

Finally, Kuroko noticed he was atop of the red head and hurriedly scrambled away, helping Akashi sit up. He didn’t know if he should be grateful or not that there wasn’t anyone in their vicinity. “Are you okay, Akashi-kun?”

“I’m alright,” Akashi automatically answered, carefully standing up with Kuroko following suit. “How about you, Kuroko? Are you alright? The car didn’t graze you?”

Rather than responding, Kuroko was more concerned for Akashi, noting how he winced when he moved his hand. “Yes, I’m fine,” he said. “Akashi-kun got me in time.”

Staring at him intently as if making sure he wasn’t lying, Akashi relented when he concluded that Kuroko was truly alright and his tension dissipated but quickly turned to anger. “What were you doing Tetsuya? You’re not this careless. Are you trying—“

“I’m not,” Kuroko cut off, knowing what Akashi was suggesting. He couldn’t look Akashi in the eyes and opted to stare at his feet. “I was just… lost in my own thoughts. I didn’t notice the car.”

Hearing the red head heaved a defeated sigh, Kuroko glanced up and perhaps this would be the very first time he ever saw Akashi this troubled and worried before. “Thank you, Akashi-kun for saving me. I—“

“It’s fine. I’m glad you’re okay.”

Kuroko stared at Akashi, watching as his captain bent down to picked up both of their bags. His eyes widened a bit in surprise when he caught sight of Akashi’s hands trembling, trying to hide it from him but Kuroko saw. And then, he realized that Akashi was much more distraught than he was about the near accident.

Before he could about it, Kuroko reached out and placed his hand above Akashi’s. He ignored Akashi saying his name in confusion and gripped that hand tightly. “I’m glad you’re here Akashi-kun.”

A loud thump reached his ears, recognizing it was their bags before Kuroko was unexpectedly engulfed with warmth and felt loud rapid heartbeat as Akashi wrapped his other arm around his back, hugging him with their connected hands between them.

He tugged his hand from Akashi’s but he seemed unwilling to let Kuroko go and only when he placed his head to his shoulder, nuzzling his face on the crook of Akashi’s neck did he released him. Kuroko wasted no time and enfolded Akashi in a tight embrace.

“I wasn’t trying to kill myself,” Kuroko spoke in a quiet and soft tone near Akashi’s ear.

“…I know.”

Closing his eyes, Kuroko relished this feeling and this moment enveloped in Akashi’s heat and scent, holding each other like lovers.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Tetsuya,” Akashi whispered. Kuroko noted his shaky tone but didn’t mention it and simply nodded his head.

Kuroko was content to stay like that but Akashi appeared to have his composure back as he pulled away and gathered up their bags again, giving Kuroko’s bag to him. Unsure on how to proceed, it stunned him when Akashi offered to take him home but he didn’t hesitate and took it.

That was the last time he and Akashi went home together before going their separate ways.

In the future, Kuroko would sometimes still felt how warm his hand whenever he remembered how he and Akashi held hands that day as they walked towards Kuroko’s home.


End file.
